the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FairyTailLover01/Lover's Backstory!
The brunette wakes up yawning. She looks over to her brother, who’s already dressed and getting ready to leave their room. “Morning, sleepyhead.” he laughs. “What are ya doing up so early?” Lover asks. “Early? Have you looked at the time?” She looks over to the clock to see it’s already past ten o’ clock. “Crap! It’s already ten?!” she squeals, rolling out of her bed and heading to her closet. “Why are ''you ''in such a hurry?” “Oh… no big deal!” she giggles. “You say that every day…” “Really, you don’t have anything to worry about!” “Can’t I worry about my baby sister?” he ruffles her hair a bit, making it messy to all get out. “I’m fine… besides, Sephiroth can protect me!” she tries to fix her hair as she picks out a dark outfit to wear. “For one, it ''still ''bothers me you named your chocobo after an infamous villain… and two, he’s a chocobo… he can’t protect you-” “But he’s fast! Besides, I’m heading straight for Insomnia. So I should be safe.” “Insomnia…? Why are you going to Insomnia?” “Come on, can’t a girl go to the capitol every so often?” she giggles. “Now shoo. I wanna change.” “Okay… okay. Just be careful, okay?” “Mhm. Got it.” He leaves the room and she quickly changes into a dark blue tank top with a black vest over it and some jeans. She quickly slips on a pair of black boots and runs out the door. “Be careful, Lover!” her brother shouts. “You know it!” Lover pulls a whistle out and blows into it, calling a white chocobo – a feathered, bird-like creature – to their small house. She hops on and rides him through the city towards Insomnia. She hops off, thanking her chocobo before running up to the castle doors. She’s stopped by an older man. “Excuse me, little girl, but what are you doing out here?” he asks sternly. “Um… I’m here to see the prince!” she says shyly. “Cor, this is my friend.” a familiar young voice calls out. The man turns around to see a little boy there – but this little boy is the prince of Lucis. “My bad… you said she’d be here earlier.” “I was supposed to be here earlier… but I guess I slept in.” Lover blushes. “It’s okay. Cor, tell my father I’m leaving.” the boy says, walking up to Lover and smiling a bit. Cor nods and walks inside. The two little kids start walking through the town together before getting stopped by two older men. “Noctis, you know you’re not supposed to leave without supervision.” a slightly British sounding voice calls out. “Yeah, Iggy’s right.” a tougher voice calls out. “Ignis, Gladio, don’t worry about me. We’re just gonna pick Prompto up and go.” “We’re still going with you.” Ignis says, fixing his glasses. “Its fine, Noct, I don’t mind.” Lover smiles. Noctis sighs as they all leave the city. After a while of walking, they find a boy sitting outside. He’s a blonde, chubby boy with glasses on. He seems to be waiting for someone… or maybe a few people. “Prompto!” Lover calls out, running over to him with Noct as they tackle hug him. “L-Lover…? You’re here today too?” Prompto asks as the two get off of him. “Yeah, hope that’s alright. I thought it’d be nice if she tagged along.” Noctis says. “Yeah, that’s fine with me!” The three of them join back up with Ignis and Gladiolus before heading out. Their plan was to go out into the forest and continue training – which now with Gladio and Ignis, that would be a lot easier… however… Throughout the forest are several ships and armies of robots surrounding them, better known as Magitek Troopers or MTs for short. “Oh no…” Prompto whimpers. “Looks like we might have to fight…” Noctis says, pulling a sword out of nowhere. It’s light and weak looking, but who knows what it might do. “Lover, do you have a weapon?” “Hold on, Noct. It’s not safe to-” “Yeah, I do… actually.” Lover says, cutting Ignis off. She summons a sword with a spinning disk on it. “I… never told you guys, but I can summon weapons.” “Whoa…” Prompto stares at the sword curiously. “Oh, do you guys want me to make weapons for you guys too?” “Could you?” Noctis asks curiously. “Yeah, but we’ve gotta do this quick.” Lover summons a bunch of swords and hands them off to the other members. Each one has a different color spinning disk – Noct’s is green, Prompto’s is yellow, Ignis’ is blue, Gladio’s is red, and Lover’s is pink. “These are Spin Swords… they’re from the Power Rangers Samurai of long ago.” “Nice…! Now let’s go!” Noctis says, running towards the MTs and panicking Ignis and Gladio. “Don’t go running ahead!” Gladio yells out as the two run after him. “I… I can’t do this!” Prompto panics. “I’m not in shape enough to fight!” “I’ll stand by your side, okay? We’ll fight through this together!” Lover says reassuringly. The two run into battle with the others, fighting off the MTs… as best they can. However, more backup appears from above, putting the group into a tough situation. “Everyone, spin the disks on your swords!” Lover yells out, trying her best to fight off enemies. “Now isn’t the time for that, Lover!” Noctis yells back. “Actually, she’s right! Just do it!” Ignis yells, starting to spin the disk on his. Everyone spins their disks and their swords transform. Noct’s sword turns into a giant green spear – the Forest Spear. Prompto’s sword turns into a yellow, three sided throwing object – the Earth Slicer. Ignis’ sword turns into a blue bow – the Hydro Bow. Gladio’s sword turns into a giant red weapon – the Fire Smasher. Lover’s sword turns into… a pink fan – the Sky Fan. After a few more minutes of fighting, even more reinforcements arrive and attack. “Everyone, hand your disks over to me! Trust me on this!” Lover yells out, taking the disk of off her fan and reverting it back to a sword. “Except for you, Gladio…” Everyone takes their disks off and throws them to Lover. She puts them all in the Fire Smasher and it catches on fire as he attacks more MTs. “Lover look out!” Noct yells as a man grabs her and pulls her back. “Prince Noctis… can’t even save one little girl.” the man laughs a bit and disappears with Lover. “Crap…!” Noct yells as their swords disappear. “Run!” Prompto yells out as he tries to run away. With Lover… “W-who are you?” Lover asks shyly. She’s blindfolded, and can’t move. “Ardyn Izunia… at your service…” he says, taking off her blindfold. Lover looks around to see she’s in some sort of testing facility. Ardyn tosses a Poke ball in his hand. “You forgot about these, didn’t you?” “Don’t hurt Greninja…” Ardyn tosses the Poke ball and a frog-like Pokémon comes out. “Greninja!” the Pokémon says. “Oh… and… thank you, for allowing me to take your powers.” “What…?” Ardyn holds up a little capsule with a magical aura surrounding it. He looks at lover and smirks evilly. “Now… I’m sure you wanna see your brother again…” “What did you do to him…?” “Nothing yet… but don’t you worry. He’s… safe with us.” Ardyn laughs. “Now… I’m gonna send you home where you belong.” “I’m not gonna stand for this! Noct can help me get him back!” “Good luck with that. He’s not in Insomnia anymore.” With that, Lover got sent home… and she debated her next move. “…Maybe Mark can help me…” Category:Blog posts